Dark Moonlight
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Right then I realized something... my heart will never be my own. It'll be to my friends and family forever, and the people that have betrayed me, they had a piece of my heart too.
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: Now for: A New Type of Dark!**

**Edward: You've been so excited over this?**

**Ali: YEP! I promise it's going to be better than the last one... in a way. Just read!**

**Edward: Damn. After all of your stories you still don't say the disclaimer.**

**ALi:*grumble* I own nothing.**

**Edward: Good girl! *pats my head***

**Ali:*hits Edward with crowbar* And that's how it's done.**

**Edward:*rubs head* Read and review.**

* * *

><p><em>RavenJasabella's Pov:_

I sat on the bed next to Jasper, feeling myself bubble over. I couldn't help but think of how he looked in my minds eye. We lay on the bed, looking at the ceiling, talking. Well I wasn't looking at the ceiling since I was blind at the moment. Not yet got my color.

"Why does Alice have to this party. I love parties, somewhat but this is over the top for a birthday," I said.

He shrugged and held my hand, sending shivers down my spine. "It's Alice. How are we to explain that?"

I got closer to him and soon he was hovering over me, breathing in my face. I felt my face heat up and my hand was still in his. I almost stopped breathing.

"Not so sure."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. I let out a breathy laugh. My breathing became shallow and my heart beat faster. Being a Jagged helped none with my hormones. He was just so close and I had the urge to kiss him.

"That's what I thought." He got up and dragged me with him. I smiled and fixed my dress. It was Bella's birthday party and we had to look nice because Alice said so. He lead me through the house even though all but one element helped me find my way. I laughed when I heard Emmett trip.

"Alice! Do you have to?"

Alice's tinkling laughter reached my ears. "Yes."

"Shush. Edward's almost hear," Carlisle barked.

I laughed and stood next to Carlisle, kissing his cheek. "Calm down little brother. Bella can't hear us."

"You're always right Jasabella," Carlisle said with a smile.

I smiled and moved to sit on the love seat. The door opened and I could see. My eyes must have been golden with excitement. Rosalie was wearing a tight red dress with red heels, her blond hair cascading in curls down her back and over her shoulders. Alice had her copper spiky hair going everywhere while she wore a deep purple with black heels. Esme's hair was in a bun and she wore a long, flowing beige dress and you couldn't see her heals. The guys were in simple clothes, nice ones, yet casual. All button down.

"Happy Birthday," we yelled.

They moved forward while I sat,m waiting for Bella to some to me. She was my Mal Tin Yeynta so of course we were excited to see each other. She came up to me and hugged me.

"Hope you enjoy Bella," I whisper and let her go back to Edward.

I smile and go stand next to her. I stay next to her and then the next thing I know it's present time. I smile as she picks up gift after gift. I open mine for her and give her a bracelet to match mine. She hugs me and picks up Edwards gift. I squeeze her shoulders and wait for her to open them. Then it happened.

If I were a vampire it would have been hard to resist, Bella cut herself. I looked quickly to Jasper, then to Edward. Jasper was running towards us and Edward moved to push Bella. I was glad I was a Jagged because I quickly pulled Bella out of the way and Edward growled when he pushed air. I cut myself and moved the air so it would calm the others.

Edward looked at Bella sadly and I bent down and looked at her cut. I smiled at her and blushed. "Sorry about this, but at least no more blood."

I lifted her hand to my lips and sucked a little of her blood. Even though I wasn't a vampire it was delicious. I then licked her finger and kissed it lightly. I smiled and wiped her hand and there was no cut.

"How did you do that?"

"We have a connection. I can do that."

Carlisle stepped forward and I suddenly turned blind. I didn not want to go through Carlisle's constant questions about my kind. I shook my head and lead Bella to Edward, eying him.

"Your call."

He nodded and lead Bella home. I shook my head and connected minds with Jasper, hoping to find something on what Edward was feeling at that moment.

_Nothing Jasabella. He's just shocked._ I growled and nodded. _Calm down._

I gave him a look and quickly went upstairs to change. I picked up my basketball shorts and tank top, changed into them, and went back down stairs. I plunked down on the love seat next to Emmett.

"She's got potent blood," he mumbled.

"Yeah," I said. "But that doesn't mean anything."

He nodded and I got an apple. I ate it happily and tossed the rest outside. I looked out and saw Edward's depressed face. I sighed and got up.

_Do I have to cheer him up every time?_

I walked with him to his room and sat on the edge of the bed. "You know you're my brother right?"

He nodded. I frowned and he opened his mouth. "Right."

"And you know Bella and this family loves you right?"

"Yeah."

"So cheer up before I beat your ass till you get bruised."

"We can't get bruises."

I smirked. "Exactly."

I walked out of the room and heard laughter. I looked at everyone downstairs and nodded. Rosalie came up to me and high fived me. I was a little shocked but I didn't give it a thought.

"Oh. That's good. I wish I came up with that myself."

"Carlisle knows," I said tilting my head to look at him.

"Do not remind me. I was 10 and I broke her present for father and she said those exact words to me. Then she really did it."

I laughed, remembering. "Good times."

Carlisle made a noise and I ignored it. My mind flashed to what happened, the look on Edward's face. Something wasn't right. I could feel it deep inside of me. I listened to see if I needed to be in the conversation and read Alice's thoughts. I delved deeper to where her visions were and watched for Edward's.

_Edward looking at the still hot stove. The fire was out but that didn't mean it wasn't warm still. He stepped forward and placed his wrist on it, screaming. He was punishing himself for putting Bella in danger._

I jerked up and I felt their stares on me. I nodded to them. "Need to do something."

I felt Leo move to get up but I gestured himself to sit back down and I jogged upstairs. I burst into Edward's room and entered his mind.

_You are not going to punish yourself over this!_

He shook his head. "It's my fault."

"Let it go! I said be happy or I'm going to beat you till you bruise. I mean it. I'll have Carlisle come in here and feed me, give me water... You don't even want to know what I'll do for the bathroom."

I heard laughter downstairs but Edward knew I was being serious. I wasn't going to let him punish himself for what he thought was his fault.

"I'm going to go train Leo. Get you're act together before I get back."

I storm downstairs and walk with Leo out of the house. My mind fluttered to Crow. How could he betray us? He was my best friend and he stabbed me in the heart. I couldn't stop Leo's training now.

"Alright. Let's get started."

After hours of training we go back to the house and Leo shifts into the form of a wolf. I pet him and I'm completely blind from exhaustion. I feel someone's arms wrap around me and I don't bother to see who it is. I shift into my leopard form and lay limp in their arms.

"Jeez Raven. Is it so hard to stay in human form?"

I can't tell who's voice it is but I breath deeply and let myself go partially human, fur covering me completely but I was in human shape **(Think Thundercats)**. I felt my weight get shifted and I was laid somewhere. My eyes open into slits and I see Jasper.

"Thanks," I say, half asleep. "Love you."

I slip into the recesses of the sleeps darkness.

_Jasper's Pov:_

I freeze and look at Raven. She really said she loves me, but I have no idea what type she means. I sigh and turn out the lights and walk downstairs. I look at Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle. They have a knowing look in their eyes. I growl and throw the first soft thing that touches my hand.

"Leo!"

I feel my eyes widen and then before I can react he's in his human form, crouched and glaring at me with red eyes. I shift nervously and look upstairs. I do not want to face Raven's wrath about me throwing Leo across the room.

"What was that?"

"I- um... I just needed something to throw at them," I say honestly, not wanting him to ask why.

"And you couldn't have grabbed a pillow?"

I shift and avoid his gaze. Believe it or not Jaggeds are very fierce and not good people to mess with. Or in my case throw.

"I didn't know. Forgive me?"

I pout and send a wave of submission. I make sure it's not too powerful otherwise he'd know I were influencing him into forgiving me. He sighs and waves at me.

"Forget it. Just don't do it again."

I smile and sit next to Alice. She feels depressed and dark. I tilt my head and give Edward a look. He mouths the name I really wish he wouldn't. Crow.

"Alice. You can't pin after someone who tries to hurt family."

She looked away from me. I grab her hand. We may not be mates, but besides Raven, no one knows me better. I know her almost as much as I know myself. She looks at me.

"I know. But... It's so hard when you're..."

She gets a blank look. I look at her and her mood lightens when she comes out of her vision. I send some calm into her before she jumps around and breaks Esme's new walls.

"Crow's not my soul mate... It's a-"

Her mood drops. I look into her eyes. "A what?"

"A... type of shifter... I don't know what yet." She glances at Leo's sleeping form.

I feel myself going into shock. I glance at the others and they hold the same shock on their faces as I do. Does she know how young he is? He's only... what? 7? 10? How could she?

"It's not like that. I can wait."

I think about all the times he's been close to her and all the times she to him. It made a lot of sense but it didn't excuse the fact that Leo was young. I looked at Alice and search her eyes. She will wait. I nod my head slowly.

"She means it."

She sends a look of relief towards me before moving to sit on the floor with Leo. He scoots closer in his sleep as though he knows his other half is there. I shake my head and head for the door. Rosalie walks up to me.

"Let's go."

I nod, happy that Rosalie would join me on my hunt. I run with her into the woods for our next meal.

_?'s Pov:_

I lean against the building in the alleyway and await for the Jagged. I growl when I see Macavity, my anger boiling. He shouldn't be so late.

"You're late."

"Sorry, but gathering information is difficult work."

I scowl at him and cross my arms. "What do you know?"

"Raven's Mal Tin Yeynta might be in danger, not because of us, but because of her vampires."

I nod. I understand that human's blood is irresistible to vampires and before long Raven will be distraught that he Mal Tin Yeynta is dead, and her vampires and herself cannot change her. She'll have lost part of her soul forever.

"Perfect," I purr.

_Raven/Jasabella's Pov: (day before Edward tells Bella they were leaving)_

I sit there, stroking Leo. At the moment I'm blind and I listen to Jasper and Emmett play some game that I don't care about at the moment. Edward's been so distant and everyone's stayed home for the past few days. I decide to go into Edward's mind. He's obviously thinking of Bella's birthday, but then something blocks me from his mind,

_When the hell did he learn to do that?_ I think with a hum.

The air shifts as Esme sits next to me and hands me a plate of food. I pick it up and take a bite. It's pizza. I thank her and try and pry into Edward's mind but it doesn't work. I narrow my eyes in frustration and there are blurry shadows. I've gotten a red tinge in my eyes.

I get up and take Leo out for some training. Leo fights hard and almost beats me in a sparring match. I'm so proud of him. If only my sister were here to see this. I look at the sky while I walk with Leo, though I see nothing and feel nothing on my face but rain.

_Why'd you have to go?_ I sigh, knowing I won't get an answer. I lay on the couch after I walk in, using my natural ability with the elements to evaporate the water off of me and Leo. I listen once more to Jasper and Emmett play whatever. I try to sense Edward's mind but he's gone.

"How long were we out there?"

Jasper shifts the air, probably turning his head towards me. "A day."

I sigh, feeling Edward's mind opening in the garden. I go inside and see something. He imagines himself walking in another town without Bella, how happy Bella will be much happier if he weren't there. I feel my eyes widen. Before I can get up and react Edward's gone. I growl in frustration and run towards the scent I've been looking for blows in.

_Macavity._ I shift into a tiger's form and I saw the world around me tinted in red. Nothing mattered at that moment then in about two point 5 seconds I couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't do anything but feel a great sadness overwhelming me. My mind goes to what Edward was thinking only a few seconds ago.

_He did it. He left Bella and her emotions are over whelming me... Damn it Edward._ Then blackness silently crept over me, leaving me human and vulnerable.

_Jasper's Pov:_

I saw her freeze and collapse. Worry overwhelmed me. What was wrong? Why was she like this? I didn't bother to ask when I picked her up and ran her home.

"What's wrong with Raven?" Leo cried, holding his aunts hand.

I shook my hand and looked around for Carlisle. Apparently he was in his studies. I took her up there and he stiffened. His emotions were all over the place before they landed on cold fear for her. I sent a wave of calm so he would be able to help. Normally Carlisle wasn't one to worry and have fear, but when he had it it was blasts.

"What happened?"

I shrugged, tired of being asked. I mean how the hell should I know what happened to her after I found her passing out? I mean come on, I don't know everything.

She stirred and mummered something I couldn't hear correctly. My heart ached and she opened her eyes and they were a milky white. I shook shook her a little and tried letting her stand on her own. She fell into my arms and I put her in Carlisle's chair. I knelt in front of her and repeated her name countless times when Carlisle picked her up and carried her away.

"It's time to go."

I nodded and went with him. I glared at the floor in frustration. I couldn't save her from whatever this was. I couldn't do anything.

Months pasted and she spoke only when spoken directly to, she hardly ate a thing, and she trained Leo only a little. I felt my heart dying because she was so distant. Apparently Edward was feeling the same way because he left Bella, only enhancing my pain. I sobbed in my room after Raven went to sleep. I would only stop when I had to go to school, and when I had to calm her nightmares. I couldn't leave her alone for long.

"Bella... Bella!" She yelled.

I ceased my sobbing and went into her room. I held her and send her calm waves, hoping it helped. I still felt fear coming from her but it lessened. I couldn't keep this up... I missed her.

"Jasper."

I looked at Leo and Rosalie. "What?"

"We're worried for you. You have to hunt."

I looked down. She was calm. I nodded and went on my hunt, holding back the sobs that were trying to come out. I pushed it into my throat and went into the woods.

_Jasabella/Raven's Pov:_

I felt nothing. I was sitting downstairs, watching something without watching something with Edward when I felt the sadness and overwhelming pain snap free. I was my own person again. I felt anger come over and as I looked at Edward's bowed bronze head. How could he leave Bella like that? How could he do this to her?

I lunged at him with a feral growl ripping through the air. Something held my back for only a second before I ripped through their grip to strangle Edward and dig my already extended claws into his soft, pale flesh.

"How could you do that to her? Why?" I screamed in agony.

"To pro-protect her," he choked out.

"Protect her? You only hurt her! I outta-" I was cut off by a hand jerking me away. "No! Let me make him hurt."

"He's already hurting," Carlisle said.

I drooped my head and stopped fighting. What was the point in fighting when there was a chance that Edward would change his mind. Bella could have the love of her life back. I let Carlisle drag me into his office. I wanted to cry for Bella, make Edward change his mind and we go back.

"I miss her. It hurts."

Carlisle hugged me close and let my soak his shirt. He stroked my hair and I was reminded of when we were younger. I used to do this when father had gotten drunk and he let grief overcome him. I would comfort him... only I sa-.

His voice became song. I cried harder. I used to sing to him... when did our roles reverse? When was he the strong one, when had I become the one that needed comfort? I hugged tighter and looked up at him.

"You have your old blue eyes back," Carlisle whispered, kissing my cheek. "We all miss her, and we've missed you."

My heart hurt. I hurt my family. I kissed my brother and wiped my tears away, putting on a brave face. I was going to make sure my family would get through this.

"I'm back now."

I walked downstairs to silence. Esme was fixing some flowers, Emmett was on the floor, looking at the ceiling, Rosalie sat on the floor while stroking his hair. I looked into te kitchen. Alice was leaning against the counter, having a vision.I didn't bother to look.

"Where's Jasper?"

Rosalie looked up and pointed to the screen door. I felt something warm against my leg. I looked at Leo as a wolf. I pet his head and entered his mind. He was worried that I was still in depression.

_I'm fine Leo. What's wrong with them?_ I looked at the rest of the family.

_They're upset about,leaving Bella and you being depressed... I was too..._ I pet him some more then stopped.

_No need to be now._

I huffed and went to my room. How could I bring some life to these vampires? No pun intended. I shook my head and layed down and stared at the ceiling. I felt grief grip me. I missed the way things used to be... laid back and fun.

I shot up and smiled. "Leo I got an idea..."

A little later Jasper came back and I smiled. Everyone was home. I got seats out and set them in the lawn. I nodded to Leo. Our plan should work if everything went as planned.

I got the Cullens to sit in the lawn and I couldn't help but get excited. I could see and I stepped in front of them with a straight face, though my eyes decieved me.

"Welcome," I began. "Tonight you're going to witness something my kind do on very special occasions. This seemed like the perfect time to do something like this."

I stepped to the side and nodded to Leo. He knew what to do. I let a flame dance in my hand and turned it into the right colors before letting it let a slgith mist come in front of the water and the combination formed an image.

I heard slight gasps but I concentrated on making the fire sing and whisper things so it sounded like it talked for them.

_The scene before us was that of a girl, blowing bubbles. She laughed and looked at a little boy that was standing there. She asked him if he needed to go home. He said he didn't becaue he didn't have one. She hugged him and told him that he'd alawys have a home with her._

_Later he went to war and didn't come back for years. She gave up on him and was about to accept the proposal of another man when he came back._

I was going to get to the part when he was killing the fiance for almost killing the girl when the familiar smell caught in my nose. I let the fire die quickly and Leo made the water splash.

"Get them inside," I whispered.

Leo rounded up the Cullens and shoves them inside. I crouched and listened out for him. a twig snapped and I leapt towards him. I pinned him and he smiled.

"Good girl. You're learning."

He shoved me and I flew.

_Damn._

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Edward: It's good for a first chapter.**

**Ali: Thanks.**

**Edward: Read and REview!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: Now for: A New Type of Dark!**

**Emmett: I'm ready to see what else will go down.**

**ALi: Thank you.**

**Emmett: There's something missing.**

**Ali: What?**

**Emmett: Disclaimer.**

**Ali: Why?**

**Emmett: Remember what happened last month?**

**ALi: *rubbs butt* I own nothing but the plot and new characters... and not the name Macavity... It was from Cats.**

* * *

><p><em>RavenJasabella's Pov:_

I quickly shifted into a bird and flew into a tree. I landed in one and jumped onto his back. He set his skin on fire and made me jump back. I formed a bubble pf water around me and shouldered his chest.

I smiled. It was about time for me to land blows for once. I kicked his jaw and watched his blood fly and spaltter the ground. Guess what he did? He sent a torrent of earth in my direction. I put up a wall of earth.

Now that gave me an idea. I put four walls of earth around him and made a box on the top. Then I set the earth aflame and made the air ocome out to sufficate him. I smiled at my brilliant idea. Water touched everything but the flames.

I breathed deeply. I had prepared myself to kill this man my whole life. This was the moment my clan had one less person to worry about. I shrunk the cage and then twisted it in unnatural ways.

Suddenly I was struck on the back. I got up kicking. I forgot that he could bend earth as well. I set the world around us in flames. He jumped at me and locked me n his arms, giving me memories of when he held me as a child. I almost cried. What happened to that father?

He shushed me and slowly the wolrd became darker. I remembered what he'd done. How aftraid me made me and my clan, how afraid Leo was. Red flared and I was on fire, litterally and metaphorically. I threw earth at him, hurled fireballs, and tried to drown him. If I'm not mistaken, he was worried.

I leapt at him and started to strangle him. He kicked and tried to pull me away, but my frustration kept me in place. The pain and anger I''d been keeping locked up released.

My nails turned into claws and then dug into his skin.

"Thank you Raven," he whispered. "I'm so proud of you... I love you."

Gradually he stopped kicking. I ripped his head off and burried it. I closed my eyes and let painful memories tear through me.

_My mother laying in the bed surrounded by her family. Macavity knelt next to her and held her hand, begging her to stay with him. Obviously she couldn't. She slipped away and I held my sister, being the strong one._

_Macavity ran out and left us to mourn._

It let a single slip out.

_My sister weak from child birth, handing me her child. Her making me swear to take care of him. I did and once again Macavity ran out and left me and my nephew to mourn. I watched his heart rip itself into a million pieces and blow into the wind._

I buried his body and let the most painful memories come.

_Macavity running from me and my sister, teaching us how to chase one's prey until they tire out. He fel on the ground and allowed up to leap on him and fake kill him._

The pain ripped through me.

_Macavity, licking our heads while we were all cats, his deep purr soothing ithem into the sweet realm of sleep. His voice whispering that he'd keep them safe._

My chest hurt. The final memory came, the one that finished me.

_Macavity hugging me and my sister as he came bck form a battle. We cried and hugged him closed and he shushed us, quietly reasuringly us that he was there and fine. He kissed out heads and said he loved us._

I gritted my teeth and prayed that his soul would finally be at peace. I felt coldarms rest on my shoulders. My father, the man who drove me, the man who forced me to do my best and encouraged me and loved me even in the end, was gone.

I looked at the earth where he laid. "I can't believe it."

"What?" It was Jasper.

"He was deranged and evil, yet he still encouraged me and loved me. I killed the man who helped me the most. Now I know he was only making me stronger to face the path I have to follow. To protect our only connection. I severed our bond and now... it's stronger than it's ever been."

He hugged me and kissed my head, yet I was still cold in the rain. I felt him carry me into the house yet I couldn't look away from my father's grave. Jasper passed me into someone else's arms. I looked at me brother.

"So this is how it feels... to lose people you never knew you loved."

He nodded like he understood. I got out of his arms and went to my room. I put on new clothes and sat on my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: Sorry it's so short. I got other stories!<strong>

**Emmett: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ali: Now for: A New Type of Dark!**

**Emmett: I'm ready to see what else will go down.**

**ALi: Thank you.**

**Emmett: There's something missing.**

**Ali: What?**

**Emmett: Disclaimer.**

**Ali: Why?**

**Emmett: Remember what happened last month?**

**ALi: *rubbs butt* I own nothing but the plot and new characters... and not the name Macavity... It was from Cats.**

* * *

><p><em>RavenJasabella's Pov:_

I opened my eyes and felt light-hearted. That is until I remembered the previous events. I choked back a sob and clutched my blanket. I felt a familiar tug into the numbness that Bella probably felt too. I sighed and dragged myself out of bed. I streatched my stiff muscles and put on a smile.

_Alright, time to make everyone's day... Maybe Leo and I could finish that thing._

I shook it off and slid down the stair rail and was caught by a pair of "cold" arms. I squirmed and felt their grip tighten and I gave in and huffed. I looked at my brother. He had a stirn face that I used to give him.

"What?"

"You could have broken your neck."

I rolled my eyes. "Out of all the things I can die from you worry about my neck?"

He got a mischievious smile. He put on a fake Transilvanian accent. "It is a beautiful neck. Perfect for sinking my teeth into."

He moved to bite my neck and I held up my hands. A fatal mistake because suddenly I was laughing. I tried to bat his hands away from my stomach and sides but he, as my annoying younger brother whom I love with all my heart, was better at this. I felt my breath run out and he laughed at my laughter.

I sighed in content and looked into his golden eyes. I remembered when they were saphire blue. He kissed my forehead and helped my up. I frowned and he moved closer. I suddenly was on top of him, moving my fingers vigourously on his sides. He laughed breathlessly and batted at my hands. I tickled his neck and he put his chin to his shoulder.

"Jasabella!"

I giggled and got up. He glared at me playfully and got up. I felt the others looking at us. I breathed and hoisted myself onto his shoulders and put my hand on his head. I hoisted myself once more and did a handstand on Carlisle's head.

"ONe time only. Step up and see the amazing siblings preform!"

I giggled and jumped, being caught by my brother. He spun me around and let me fly thrugh the air. I landed on Edward's head. I sat on him and rubbed my butt on his head for good measure before going back. Carlisle threw me and turned away. I squeeled and landed in Jasper's arms. He smiled.

"Have a nice flight?"

I got out of his arms hesitantly and looked around. I could tell Edward wasn't changing his mind. I sighed and went over to Leo.

"Are we training?"

I shook my head and jerked my head outside. He nodded and followed my out. I waited until I was sure we were alone and out of eharing to tel him my master plan. He smiled and nodded his head in agreement. We went back and set up like the night before. I was practically jumping up and down in my spot, eyes golden with excitement.

"ALright," I said when they sat down. "We're going to continue where we left off."

**(Gotnna skip the story part of the thingy.)**

I nodded to Leo and started singing.

_Easy com, easy go, that's just how you live_

_Oh take take take it all but you never give!._

_SHould have known you was trouble from the first kiss had your eyes wide open. Why were the open?_

The scene changed from random colors to Bella and Edward. SHe stood there with a smile and suddenly she was in a dark place with tears in her eyes.

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, you tossed in the trash you did. To give my all your love was all I ever asked cause what you don't understand is that I'll catch a grenade for you! Throw my hand on a blade for you! I'd jump in front of a train for you! You know I'd do anything for you!_

It showed Vella catching a grenade as it was about to blow and changed with the song. I could see Edward wanting to jerk up and save Bella even though it wasn't the real thing. I could see the unshed tears in his eyes. I was getting to him.

_I would go through all this pain! Take a bullet straight through my brain. Yes I would idie for you baby, but you won't do the same._

_Black black black and blue beat me till I'm numb, tell the devil I say hey when you get back to where you from._

I knew I hit a stpot with already thought he wasw evil, now I had to face it directly. I closed my eyes and kept singing, helping Leo with the scenes.

_Mad man, bad man, that's just how you are, yeah you'll smile in my face and rip the breaks out my car. Gve you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, you tossed it in the trash you did. To give me all your love was all I ever asked, cause what you don't understand is that I'd catch a grenade for you! Throw my hand on a lade for you! I'd jump in front of a train for you! You know I'd do anything for you!_

_Oh! I would go through all this pain! Take a bullet straight through my brain, yes I would die for you baby, but you won't so the same. You woulnd't do the same. No you wouldn't do the same. No no no no!_

We showed Bella laying in her own blood, crying tears and blood. Suddenly the night was quite because the crackling flames were gone and there was no moving water. There wasn't any wind to manipulate the elements and there was no earth's quiet russling in the air. Nothing.

I saw nothing. I waited for Edward or anyone's reaction. I breathed quietly and heard a chair smash. I was curious and I could tell my eyes were brown.

He stod there with a hurt, angry expression on his face. Edward walked up to me and Jasper blocked his path. I stared at him, with a cool face, but on the inside I was worried.

"You will never understand! Jasabella Raven Cullen, you don't have a right. You will never understand me and Bella. Never!"

He turned and ran into the forest. I stood there, blind. I felt someone led me inside. I listened slightly to the voice and heard Jasper. He was the one I wanted to hold me. I hugged him when we were on the couch. If I didn't have a connection to Edward I would have done to him as I used to, but now I can't. I don't even want to.

"Come on Jasabella," Jasper said, picking me up.

I clung to him, being away from my natural element was scary. Without touching earth I felt blind, even with the other elements to help me. He carried me into the forest. The scent of grass, leaves, bark, and other assortment of scents filled my nose.

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace special. Where only I go to."

I felt a slight rush of excitement. I would see something that Jasper kept to himself. We traveled for who knows how long before he finally stopped. He sat me down and I think bent.

"Look around us."

I forced myself to see. We were at a cliff with trees surrounding us in what I liked to call the Golden Time. The trees, grass, everything was golden. I loked at my skin and then at Jasper. He was _so_ close to me. I could feel his breath on my face and smell his sweet scent.

"Like it?"

I shook my head. He frowned and I moved closer, deciding now would be as good as ever to make my move. Why wait a million years for my first... first kiss from a major crush, who could crush my heart just by not being there.

"Love it."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He was like stone. I was about to pull back when he pulled me to him. I felt fireworks going off throughout my body. I could actually understand part of Katy Perry's song. He pulled away when my breathing was running out with a smile.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," I whispered.

He rubbed my cheek. "Same here."

He kissed me and I kissed back. After who knows how long, I was going out with someone again, but this person is different. He had my heart the second I saw him.

_Jasper's Pov:_

After hours of hbeing with her and talking and the best part, kissing, we went home slowly, holding hands. When we entered the room there was a big book and a few claps. I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

"What's all this about?" I asked.

"WE've been placing bets on when you two would get together. Even Alice was unsure. Sooo. Pay up!" Emmett shouted to some of the family. Carlisle held out his hand and gathered his share. Jasabella was red. I squeezed her hand and sent waves of calm.

"Well if you excuse me," she said quietly. "Me and Leo are going to train."

She led her nephew out the door, leaving me staring after her. I felt a nudge on my shoulder and Emmett rose his eyebrows suggestivly.

"I'm old fashioned Em. Stop that," I said, so friggin glad I couldn't blush anymore.

He shrugged. "Just an idea."

I growled at him and went to my room. Since I went to another spare room it was bare and neat. I realized how little I had, but I never really cared. I don't still. I didn't like a whole bunch of stuff. I laid there for hours before Jasabella walked in. I looked at her and smiled. She laid at my side and cuddled against me as I wrapped my arms around her. She was perfect.

"So Jasabella or Raven?"

"Either."

I smiled and kissed her head. I don't know how many times I've imagined this. Finally after centeries it came true. She kissed my neck and I got excited. I calmed myself. I would not go any farther. She hugged me close. I could really get used to it.

"What was it like for you when I was gone?"

I looked at her. She didn't look at me. I breathed deeply, not wanting to remember. "It was like a hole was where my heart was and darkness was the only thing I could see. Sorrow was the only emotion until I joined this family. And... I couldn't help but think of you and it brought a smile to my face, but it hurt so much. I felt guilty for not getting to you fast enough."

She was silent. "It was the same for me... exactly."

WE looked at each other. I was suddenly depserate to have her in my arms, to know that she's save and in my arms. Her lips pressed to mine and I put my hands on her hips. I closed my eyes and tngled one hands through her hair.

_I love you._ I wanted to say it so badly.

I pulled away slightly, but not to sperate our lips. "I love you."

She pressed closer. "I love you too."

we kissed for hours until she was tired and we had nothing to talk about. I stayed next to her the entire night.

_Best night of my entire exsistance._

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: Sorry it's so short. I got other stories!<strong>

**Emmett: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ali: Soory about the name thing... it was for something else... You saw nothing!**

**Seth: Ali.**

**Ali: *hugs Seth* Fine. I own nothing.**

**Seth: Good. *hugs back* Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><em>RavenJasabella's Pov:_

I woke up in Jaspers arms, surprised at first then I remembered, I kissed him, he kissed back, we're together. I was so happy, then I remembered that Bella was miserable. I sighed and got up. Jasper grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so happy, but Bella's not... I feel kind of guilty."

Jasper hugged me. "She's going to find happiness one way or another."

I closed my eyes and hugged him back. Suddenly fear coursed through me. I opened my eyes and suddenly I was in a meadow. I was scared as I stared at Laurent. I realized I was Bella. She was talking to him and he was close, telling her about how Victoria planned to kill her. I growled in my real body, but I was still scared.

"I'll kill you quickly," he said. He paused and looked behind Bella.

She turned and we saw giant wolves running towards Laurent after he said he didn't believe it. One giant russet paused and looked into our eyes. They were dark brown, and familiar. Suddenly he was running, leaving Bella there.

I was back with Jasper and he held me in his lap in the bed. I looked around at the family, even the depressed Edward was there. I gulped and breathed deeply, urging my fear and panic out of me.

"What happened?"

I looked down at me hands and shook my head. Edward grabbed my arm and jerked me. I growled. He tightened his grip and I bared my teeth. He didn't get he was a threat like this.

"What happened to Bella."

I growled and bit his hand. He jerked back and glared at me. I glared back.

"None of your concern anymore," I said before launching at my brother.

He punched my gut but I didn't pause to even recognize it. I felt arms and hands try to rip me from my fight, but I was so angry I was literally blind with rage. All that mattered was me hurting Edward as much as he hurt my sister, beating him until he got some sense.

I felt his granite skin form cracks under my fists. He tried to defend himself as I threw punches as fast as I ever have. Suddenly I was in darkness facing my fathers.

"Jasabella," my father said.

"Father!" I ran and hugged the man who raised me as a human. He hugged me back and kissed my hair like I remembered.

"Why are you doing this?"

I looked blankly at the picture of me beating Edward and the others trying to stop me... I clenched my teeth trying to contain my rage and sorrow.

"Because he ruined not only his life, but Bella's over a stupid reason."

"Raven."

I turned to Macavity. "Yes?"

"You must reign in your rage and sorrow before you do something you regret. You're hurting the rest of your family by doing this."

Father looked down at my and Carlisle. "Your brother hates seeing you like this... all of them do. Go back and stop."

"I love you... both of you," I said, hugging and kissing both their cheeks.

"I love you too... Tell Carlisle I'm sorry for doing everything."

"And I love you... Tell Leo I love him, and only did what I did so both of you would stay strong... I regret everything."

"Yes Fathers'"

"We'll watch over you and your family forever," they said. "Bella is part of the Cullens."

I nodded and I was back to punching Edward. I slowed my punched until I wasn't punching him. I felt someone yank me from him. I looked at his cracked face and winced. He laid there with a pained expression on his face as he held his groin.

"Sorry," I whispered.

He said nothing. Carlisle started to pull me away, but I fought yo stay in place. He yanked harder and I rotted myself using the little earth that was in the room.

"Father loves you," I said quietly to Carlisle. The others paused and looked at my face. "He's sorry for everything he did."

Carlisle paused and nodded, looking down. I looked at Leo and he shifted under my gaze. I smiled without any happiness.

"Your grandfather loves you. He only did what he did because he wanted us to be strong... He regrets the wrongs he did."

Leo had blue eyes and he nodded. I had a feeling he didn't trust his voice at the moment.

"They're both watching over us... every single Cullen." I moved over to Jasper and held his hand, looking at Edward. "That includes Bella."

I turned and walked with Jasper out of the room, giving them time to let everything sink in. I felt him squeeze my hand and I looked at him.

"That was good."

I smiled."Yes... But it's true. I really did see my fathers."

He smiled and kissed me. "I bet that was something."

I kissed him, again happy I was with him. "Want to go hunting?"

He smiled. "Definetly."

_Jasper's Pov:_

Jasabella was a great hunter. She shifted into a tiger and took down two deer in the time I take down one. I drunk mine and one of hers while she ate hers and drank whatever blood was left afterwards. I couldn't look away, even as an animal she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

When we started walking back she shifted back, in new clothes. It was dark blue skiny jeans and a wtight shirt with the words: "Back off, the guy next to me is taken."

"Alice?"

She looked down at herself. "I bought this a few days ago. Alice approved."

I smiled and grabbed her hand. "So how do the clothes appear and change?"

She shrugged. "It just happens. You'd have to ask the one who made us."

WE went into a comfortable silence. She leaned her head onto my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her waist. She kissed my jaw and whispered my three favorite words. I whispered them back and we walked into the house. Everyone besides Edward who was listening to music in his room were cuddled up to each other. Leo was curled in Alice's lap.

"Are you projecting?"

I shrugged and looked at Emmett kissed Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme were staring into each others eyes with love rolling off of them. Leo curled close to Alice while she pet them. Everyone had love rolling in waves around them except Edward who listened to music and stayed depressed.

I sat on a single chair and sat Jasabella in my lap. I noticed she had pink eyes. She had love rollig off of her, and I knew it was for me. She smiled and gave me an Eskimo kiss. I did it back and kissed her on the lips. She tangled our hands together and cuddled close to me. All this love was making me... lovey-dovey.

Jasabella looked at Leo and he stared back. "What?"

I felt curiosity rolling off of everyone. Jasabella ran over to Leo and grabbed him, running outside. I looked at ALice. She blinked and shrugged. I started for the door when dirt and leaves as well as rain flew through the air. I closed the glass door and looked for Jasabella and Leo.

_Raven/Jasabella's Pov:_

Leo was going through what all Jaggeds go through. They grow up, like iI said that one time, we mature quickly. When we are going to get to our physical(hormonal and usually mental) adult years we do it with a bang. Sadly we only have a seven second warning to get them outside and away from breakables. I got him out witha second to spare... That's actually really good.

I shielded my eyes from the dirt/mud, leaves, and wind. I breathed through my shirt and after five minutes the wind died down, letting the leaves fall gently and the dirt/mud go back to the ground. I looked at my clothes and sighed. I bent the mud and dirt off of me before looking at Leo.

"Wow," was all I said.

His golden hair was longer, hanging into his chocolate brown eyes. His mucled body was lean and he stood tall in shorts and a muscle shirt. I must say he looked good. I was really about to cry tears of joy for this occasion.

"My baby boy's a man. COme here!"

I hugged him and he picked me up. I kissed his cheek and he set me down with a bright smile. His eyes were golden with excitement. I could tell my eyes were too.

"It feels great. Maybe my sight will come too."

"It should come soon. Don't forget about the elements for your senses when you get your sight. They've helped you your entire life, let them help you even when you've gained sight."

He nodded. "Of course Raven. You've told me a million times not to give up the elements as my senses no matter what. I'm going to keep that promise."

I smiled. "Good b-... Very good Leo."

He smiled wider. "Thank you for acknowledging."

I jumped up and turned into a humming bird. I flew around him, speading and mummering my blessings before changing back.

"You're now an official. Lets go."

I skipped to the house and walked in. I watched Alice and Leo. Everyone else seemed cautious, but Alice knew it was still him.

"Oh my gosh what happened? A few minutes ago you were a kitten in my lap, a boy, and now..."

Everyone's caution turned into confusion. I smiled and leaned into Jasper. I looked at Emmett, knowing he wanted to ask so badly.

"GO ahead."

"What?"

I rolled my eyes. Figures that would be the only thing he's say. "My kind age quickly, when he reach a certain point we have seven seconds to get them away from easily breakable objects so they can go from a kid, to an adult."

There was still some confusion, but they seemed to accept it. I watched Alice hug Leo. He smiled and bent down(only a little) to hug her. I clapped.

"And now he can be with his Mal Tin Tu."

"Soulmate," he whispered to Alice.

Carlisle blinked. "How can one of your kind tell when they find their soulmate? And how can you tell they're soulmates?"

"My kind can tell because they can't stop thinking about them, they feel guilty for hurting them if they do... It's like the wolves in La Push, sd sort of Imprint. I can tell because I'm his Aunt."

Carlisle tilted his head at that last one.

"You won't understand until you're an Uncle."

I winked at my brother and his jaw dropped. Jasper looked at me with wide eyes and Carlisle blinked repeatedly until Esme grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"I'm kidding... For now."

Carlisle sighed and walked with Esme into the garden. I looked at Rosalie and sighed. I suddenly remembered something. I felt my eyes widen.

"Leo... What do you remember from your father?"

"What?"

"About us and vampires... gifts too."

Leo closed his eyes deep i thought. I entered his mind and he remembered. He didn't tell me outloudm but I heard it loud and clear.

"That's what I thought..." I went into the kitchen and pulled out a pencil and some paper. I wrote down some ingredients and growled. "I'm heading out. Leo you're coming whether you like it or not!"

"Why?"

"A favor for my Cullen woman."

He sighed and went into the garden. He came back with Esme's basket. It didn't have any flowers, verggies, or fruit. I tilted my head and looked at my nephew. He shrugged. I shook my head and went back into the living room. I kissed Jasper.

"I'll see you in two days. Rose you and Esme do not feed for two days. I don't care how hungry you are. Skip school."

She opened her mouth to ask why when Leo opened the door for me. He looked at Alice. I walked out the door and dragged him with me. I looked at the list when we were a few miles away.

"Burdock root, ground mountain lion claw, morning dew, main vampire's diet blood, casters blood, deer's hoof, vampire's venom, and Jagged spit. This is a long list."

Leo sighed. "I'll get the burdock root, mointain lion claw, and the morning dew in the morning of the second day."

I nodded. "I have the blood, hoof, spit, and venom when we go back."

We seperated, me with a glass and him with the basket and covered glass so it wouldn't evaporate the morning dew. I turned into a tiger and sniffed the air. There was a faint trace of deer in the air. I ran after the scent, smelling it getting only a little stronger.

_I'm heading in the right direction._

I was really hopeful that my plan to help my family would work. I knew that Alice would be alright, it was Esme and Rose I was worried about. I paused. The scent was gone. I sniffed again and the scent was back. I shook my head and ran in the direction. Something was... wrong. I felt like Macavity was still alive and watching me like back before I knew the truth. I kept my ears open and my eyes were brown, from my muddled emotions. The sound of deer hooves pounded ahead of me. I went to the side and laid down.

_Tomorrow. I'm too tired._

I had ran for hours and I needed to replentish my energy. I closed my eyes, keeping all my senses alive. The pounding of hooves comforted me, because they were calm and downwind of me. It seemed to be a huge herd. I felt my breathing calm and I was still there, but I was asleep.

When I felt slight warmth on my skin and heard the herd gone I cursed mentally. I turned human and looked at the time and date. It was the second day.

"DAmn it. I shouldn't have."

I hadn't slept well with Bella's nightmares recently, so I guess I needed the sleep. I turned back into a tiger. They hadn't been spooked, they just moved on, which was a good sign. I followed their obvious tracks and scents. When I found them they were calm and grazing. I searched for an older, but healthy doe. I found one at the edge of the herd.

_Wait a few more seconds... There._

The doe was closer. I averted my eyes to none of them would feel my gaze. I stocked forward quietly and when I were about 5 feet away I leapt out. The deer jered back and turned. I landed on my selected prey's back and bit their neck. I felt the life drain from them. I snapped the neck and pulled out the glass bottle when I shifted back. I filled it and closed the bottle. I took off a hoof and looked at the deer. I drunk the blood and dragged the carcass to a nearby mountain lion den.

I jogged back oto the house and saw Leo. He had a look of relief when I walked up to him.

"Where were you?"

"Giving a mointain lion my kill after drinking the blood."

He had a wide O for a mouth. I walked inside and felt arms wrap around me and lips pressed to mine. I opened my eyes and saw Jasper. I _felt_ my eyes go pink. I kissed him softly.

"Told you I would be back."

He smiled. "I knew. I just missed you."

"Where's Rose and Esme?"

"In the back."

"Good. Leo get me... two bowls, two pieces of wood, and two plates. Now."

Leo ran into the kitchen to do as ordered and I walked outback to see Rose and Esme talking.

"You two have any candles?"They nodded. I smiled. "In Jasper's room now."

They led my to their rooms and I helped them with the candles. I set them according to the four points of the compass and the four elements. I growled. I set the supplies we got on the bed and saw the mountain lion claw was already ground. I silently thanked Leo and ground the deer hoof in my hands and placed it on the dresser.

"Don't mess with that," I said, standing in the doorway. "Leo! Where's the stuff I asked you for?"

"Coming Raven!"

He clamered up the steps and handed me what I asked for. I set the things on the bed and kissed his cheek. I turned him away and sent him to Alice. I went to the living room.

"No one come into Jasper's room. Don't peak unless you want to be set on fire. I will know. Edward I'm setting you up to watch them. I doing you all a favor. Now I mean it. I set the hallway on fire and walked into Jasper's room to find Esle and Rosalie lookng at the things.

"What is this for?"

"Sit down on the floor and be patient."

I quickly went to the dresser and set out everything. I seperated everything in half and turned to the confused vampires. I inserted their vemon into their designated bowls. I put oil into the plates and put them in front of the two vampires. I breathed a prayer to Moon-Wind and put my blood into both bowls. Quickly I put the bowls in front of the vampire whose venom was in it.

"I'm going to help you," i said simply and grabbed two sticks.

I mixed the ingredients together and set the oil into a calm fire in both plates. I dipped on stick into the oil and turned to Esme. She blinked at me.

"Lift your sleeves."

She did as I asked and I set the oil no the stick on fire. She winced, but said nothing. I made a mark on her arm with delecate swirls. It was permanate on her skin, I knew. I chanted a prayer to Moon-Wind, mentioning Esme's name a few times.

I set Esme's bowl of ingredients on fire and covered it in the oil, the flames turning purple. I did the same for Rosalie. I waited and let a current of wind blow every flame out except the purple flames. I stared into it. I whispered a bit more when finally the center turned white for both. I immediatly exterminated the flames and smoke filled the room.

It was silent and I got up and turned opened the door, the flames out in the hall were gone and nothing was burned. i walked downstairs and whooped.

"It's done!"

"What did you do to us?"

I turned and looked at Rosalie. I smiled and squeezed Jasper's hand. Esme stood next to Rosalie on the bottom of the steps. I gritted my teeth, trying to contain my excitement and not tell them what I had done.

"You two go into your rooms with your mates. You'll find out in... two to three days."

Rosalie lifted an eyebrow and Emmett dragged her upstairs. I smiled at Esme and nodded to her. She went upstairs and I heard her talking to Carlisle. She closed his office door(I'm guessing). I smiled and jumped up and down.

"I can't wait for them to find out. Leo, Edward you say absolutally _nothing_. Understood?"

Leo nodded and I heard Edward upstairs grunting.

_Three days later:_

I smiled and looked at Rosalie. She was poking at her stomache. I hugged her. Esme came downstairs doing the same. I hugged her too. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I would explode if I didn't tell them. My blood and guts would decorate the walls and people.

"They're pregnant!"

* * *

><p><strong>ALi: Gotta stop there. Have fun!<strong>

**Seth: Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ali: Soory about the name thing... it was for something else... You saw nothing!**

**Seth: Ali.**

**Ali: *hugs Seth* Fine. I own nothing.**

**Seth: Good. *hugs back* Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><em>Jasper's Pov:<em>

Pregnant? How is it possible? What did she do in our room? I felt major confusion in the room and opened me mouth then closed it. I'm sure the question rang loud and clear through the silence.

"You see, my kind can have kids with anything, even the males can get anything pregnant. I and Leo remembered a way to make vampires get pregnant with others of their kind or with say a human or possibly animal, depending on if you go that way."

I nodded my head slowly. "This is something all the vampire females would want to know."

Jasabella frowned. "None of them can know. We'll just say it was on of their gifts and they can give it to only one or two vampires. No one can know of my kind... Ever."

I lifted my eye brow and she shook her head and smiled. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. Rosalie and Esme had looks of pure joy on their faces. They've wanted chilren all their vampire lives and could never have any until now.

"You did a good thing," I said to her.

"I saw that they were kind of upset about the not being able to have children thing so I did this."

I kissed her softly, again exstatic that she was mine. She felt a wave of sadness. I raised an eyebrow and she mouthed Bella. I could almost see Edward clutching his chest, wishing he was with Bella. I understood. I did this for a long time after I lost Jasabella.

"You should give birth in a week. Vampire kids develope quickly for some reason."

Esme and Rosalie burst into an entire conversation. I saw Carlisle walk over and he took Jasabella. I sighed in content and leaned against the wall. Yes this would be fantastic.

A week later the children were born. Carlisle and Esme's child had golden eyes, Carlisle's nose, Esme's smile and delecate features, and a strange combination of Carlisle and Esme's hair. It fit her well and she was pale like a vampire. Rosalie and Emmett's child had dirty blond hair, golden eyes, pale skin, broad shoulder like his father, Rosalie's lips and nose, and dimples.

A month after they were born they looked like seven year olds. They had streagth, speed, and every other thing a vampire did. Their names were Tamara and Joshua. They were adorable and they loved being around the seemed slightly happier when they were around. They clearly had uniqe personalities.

Joshua was like his dad, but he thought many things through and he had his mom's suspiciousness. He took interest in painting like Rosalie. Tamara was smart and shr had a good sense of humor. She had interest in her father's profession and asked a lot of questions.

I sat on the couch and raised an eyebrow as Joshua put a canvass in a particular area. He ignored me and got his brush ad paint and looked at me. He frowned and glared at me.

"What?"

"Watch TV again. And stay still!"

I did as told and waited three minutes before he exclaimed in delight. I got up and looked at his painting. It looked like I was really there, sitting on the couch, watching TV. I ruffled his dirty blond hair.

"Good job Joshua."

He beamed and ran to get his parents. Emmett laughed and patted his son's back. Rosalie hugged him and told him how proud he was. Suddenly the door opened and blood filled the room. I looked over and saw Tamara holding an injured dog.

"What happened?"

"I was hunting and I saw this dog. I'm going to examine him with Papa and Uncle Edward."

I sighed. "Good luck."

She nodded and ran up the stairs. I heard the door open again and saw my Raven walking with Leo. She flitted to my arms and kissed me.

"How was sparring?"

"He's using his new size to his advantage, though he still has to remind himself he's not small anymore."

I kissed her lightly. "That's something."

_Alice's Pov:_

I leaned against Leo and kissed him. He kissed me back and rubbed my back, leaving tingles and fire where they touched. I laid on our bed, happy. We'd been together since his change and we've gotten close. We agreed to wait until marrage until laking it to the next level, until then it's serious make-out sessions.

He really doesn't mind my shopping habits or anything. I was in the middle of kissing him when I entered a vision.

_Bella looking at the dark, swirling water. She whispered something to no one and she ran and jumped into thje water. Her future went black._

I heard Edward's roar and he punched the wall. I looked at Leo and kissed him fiercly before going to comfort Charlie.

_Raven's Pov:_

I felt my lungs were on fire and I couldn't breath even though clearly I was breathing. I knew that Bella did something stupid. I clutched Jasper's hand, worried and scared. What was happening to Bella? My Mal Tin Yeynta was dorwning? Was she being choked?

Suddenly it was gone. I felt my eyes widen. What was that? Was she gone. I got up and looked at Jasper.

"I've got to go."

I ran out the doo, so glad that Jaggeds were twice as fast as Vampires. I reached Forks in an hour and I looked around for Bella. I finally went to her house and saw her truck and Carlisle's car. I smelt Alice.

"I can't protect you if you go in there?"

She was with a wolf... Jacob from what her memory said. I watched and finally went inside with Alice. She looked at me shocked. I was obviously wet. I made the water evaporate and I probably had brown eyes. The door opened and I looked back at Bella.

"Raven? Alice?"

I hugged her tightly, getting myself wet again. I kissed her head and looked her over.

"What happened?"

"I went cliff diving."

I growled. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

She looked down ashamed and Jacob was standing there. I looked at him and back at Bella. I hugged her again and felt my tears slipping out of my eyes.

"You never worry me like that again."

"Yes Raven."

"Bloodsucker," Jacob said.

"Fleebag," Alice replied.

"Alice," I said, not tolerating her tone. She looked down, upset.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"I had to check on you."

I growled slightly and heard the phone ring. Jacob picked up the phone. I growled when I heard Jacob say Charlie was at the funeral. What the hell was that?

Alice was pulled into a vision and I growled. "I can't go Alice."

"You have to."

"What?"

I turned to Jacob. "Go to the pack. Pray you have not upset me."

He growled and I almost went forward when Bellas hand was on my arm. She shook her head silently and I walked outside past Jacob and turned into a wolf, running into the forest. I couldn't go with Alice to face the Volturi. My entire race will be at risk, something I can't risk.

I reached a pay phone and dialed Jasper's pone number. I had to wait for two seconds before I heard his wonderful voice. I sighed and told him I would be staying in Forks.

"What?"

"I can't go back because I have a feeling that I'm needed here and I can't go with Bella and Alice."

"But-"

"No buts."

He sighed. "I love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up and looked at the forest. I had to go back. I ran into the forest and felt my heart beat faster with worry and other conflicting emotions. I stopped at the top of the hill and looked down at my old camp. The sight wamred my heart.

I walked up to the camp and walked in. The others gaped at me and a few of the younger Jaggeds ran up to me and hugged me. I smiled and talked to them until the head of the clan showed up. I sighed and walked up to him. I felt sharp claws on my cheek and warm liquid.

"Why have you come back."

"We can discuss this elsewhere Bass."

He led me into his cave and I walked in after him. I needed answers and the only way I could get them was asking Bass.

"You remember Macavity and the White one?"

He nodded. "OF course."

"I killed Macavity, but I'm afraid his boss is endangering my Mal Tin Yeynta and the rest of my family. Do you know who the White One is?"

Bass looked reluctant to tell me. I moved forward and saw a red haze. He looked down and I grabbed him roughly.

"It's Crow's father, Shaw. He took a mate who posses for the White One, but it is Shaw."

I felt my world shatter. The man who was like a father to me when I lost my family and helped me with Leo, is the person causing all of my dispair. I threw Bass down and turned away, calming myself.

"What else can you tell me?"

"Their base is in Russia. That is all I know."

I cursed. "I'll be back for more information later."

I walked out of the cave and walked out of camp, scattering my scent so others couldn't follow. I went into town and saw that Alice and Bella were gone. I prayed that had luck.

I walked into my room in the Cullen house in Forks. I laid on the bed and saw Jasper walk in. I kissed hi fiercly and looked into his eyes.

"What's the update?"

He smiled. "They're coming home."

A smile spread on my face. Forks was the Cullen's home again, everyone was coming home.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: I know short, but there wasn't much left for the New Moon part.<strong>

**Seth: I can understand.**

**Ali: Yeah... *hugs Seth***

**Seth: Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ali: Epilogue(don't own Twilight)**

_Raven/Jasabella's Pov:_

I sit in a tree, looking at the stars when another breath came. She turned and saw, not any Cullen, but herself with white eyes. I opened my mouth to say something when I paused. I never got my color. She smiled and reached out her hand.I stayed put and finally looking into her soft, loving eyes and reached out to grab her hand. Suddenly a snake was biting me, sending poison into my system. I cried out and ripped the snake from my hand and looked at it. White eyes like the other me. I felt to poison rapidly go through my system, my heart beating rapidly, trying to get adrenaline through me but instead quickened it's own demise.

The snake hissed something I barely heard," Trust me."

I sat up quickly on my bed and gasped in horror. Jasper was laying next to me and he held me hand. "What's wrong?"

I looked at the worry in his eyes. I shook my head. "Nothing"

I knew he didn't believe me because the dream shook me up so much. I haven't had that dream in so many years. I was shivering slightly. Jasper lead me towards the kitchen.

"You need something warm. Milk?"

"Please?" I begged, my voice weak.

I never felt as sad, angry and sad as that moment in the time I've reunited with my family since I killed my father, Macavity. I felt skin brush against my arm. I looked up at my younger brother Carlisle.

"What is it?"

I shook my head. "Bad dream."

He gave me a hard gaze and Leo glared at me. A bad dream usually meant a bad omen, and the dream always revealed what it is. Finally everything clicked. I knew was was going to happen. I buried my face into my hands. My personal demons have risen to take me down once more. I wanted to cry but I couldn't in front of my family.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "Tired."

It wasn't a complete lie. I was tired of all the bull in my life and physically exhausted. I heard Jasper opening the microwave and quickly stuck out my hand, so grateful for the glass of milk. I gulped it down and washed it, not liking others doing everything.

"What dream was it?"

"Falling off a cliff," I said. Leo knew I was lying, but I have had that dream in the past because of my Mal Tin Yeynta. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "Now I can't go back to sleep."

Emmett smiled. I growled at him and shifted into a great tiger and prowled towards him. "Hey, hey! I thought you loved me?"

I tossed my head and padded to Leo and gave a low growl before going outside. I heard him groan.

"Haven't I had enough training?"

I roared, automatically making the answer no. I heard him clambered after me. I kept my ears pricked. I turned to him and shifted. He glared at me and whispered, "What Raven?"

"Nothing," I whispered.

"I know you... it's not nothing."

"Just don't say or think anything."

"Don't Raven," he said, clutching my shoulders. "Anything but that."

"It's the only way that I can think... I don't want to jump to conclusions."

"I can help, the Cullen's will if you tell them. You don't have to go through this sign alone."

"No. That's final."

He stalked off. I looked into the night. I didn't want to just to something that might not happen. I walked back in and went to my bed and fell asleep.

_I opened my eyes, the smells I'd grown accoustome to gone. The smells were weaker and my room was bare... no this wasn't the mansion... this was the house I had when I was a human. I jumped from bed, suddenly paniced, my mind filled with finding my brother. I lifted my skirts and walked to my father's room._

_"Father?"_

_He looked up from his book. "Yes?"_

_"Have you seem Carlisle?"_

_He shook his head. I nodded and walked out, the panic in me rising. I was a reck. I ran into the woods to the one place I was praying he wouldn't go. The Trench. The Trench sucked out happiness and replaced it with misery. Men were drawn there by a woman's spirit because her fiance betrayed her heart and she killed him in blind rage. After she woke upshe killed herself, distraut with what she had done... Many did not live because they killed themselves due to the dispair. If they made it out they spent the rest of their lives in dispair._

_THat was what I was hoping Carlisle wouldn't go through. I tore through the forest, losing my shoes and ripping my clothes on branches. I blinked hard to keep the tears at bay and suddenly Carlisle was in veiw. He stepped into the Trench. I pumped faster and when I was near him, pulled him out and tumbled in, my way of stopping after the hard run._

_I looked at him, his blue eyes grayer and the flush in his cheeks gone. I felt all my joy sap out of me as I stepped out of the trench._

_"Are you alright?"_

_He shook his head. "Are you?"_

_I shook my head and looked back to see a woman in her wedding dress. She flew towards Carlisle. I jumped in front of him and felt terrible emotional pain that I screamed._

I gasped and sat straight in my bed. I felt my ehad pounding and my heart breaking... sadly that was a true event, the worst deed I did as a big sister for my brother as a human. I couldn't stop him in time. I shakily walked downstairs and drunk a little bit more warm milk. Edward Emmett Rose Leo and Alice were out hunting.

"Darlin'?"

I looked at Jasper and forced myself to put on a smile and project happy emotions. I was too shaken to make it seem real. He hugged me close to him and I hugged him, breathing in his comforting scent. I shook physically. That woman haunted my dreams, I dealt with it, but this one hadn't shown up since my last human night and my first Jagged night.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his texan accent reared its head.

"A nightmare," I whispered.

"That's the fifth one this week."

Carlisle came downstairs from his sound proof office with Esme and took one look at me before rushing over and running a hand through my hair.

"Are you alright? Did Emmett take Leo again?" Yes Emmett did take Leo one time and I paniced at the thought of losing my only connection to my sister when Emmett walked in with him.

"It was another nightmare," Jasper said worriedly.

Carlisle Esme and Jasper tried to comfort me, but it didn't work. Why did this one dream shake me up so badly? My nightmares have gotten worse, I've hardly had any sleep, and I've never felt so weak. I'm supposed to be the one protecting everyone, instead everyone's protecting me. That's not how it's supposed to work when I'm the oldest.

"I'm going for a walk," I said, getting up and walking out the door. Jasper moved to come with me. "Alone."

He projected sadness and rejection. I kissed him and walked out, needing to be alone. I stopped in a clearing and listened to the wind's whispers. I noticed they were frantic and paid attention.

"_The fights will be soon, the light and dark will face one another. One will bring peace, one destruction. Raven and Crow. Raven and H-"_

The wind suddenly quieted, changing to a different topic. The wind was talking about my. I had to fight two people, Crow and someone with H beginning their name, but that could be anyone. I growled in frustration and walked back. I entered the house and saw worried faces.

"I just need rest."

That rest ended up with my worst nightmares, worst thoughts and fears. I refused to go back to sleep, afraid of the next dream... no nightmare. DAymares plagued me and I looked for my mothers black pearl ring to sooth my frayed nerves. I found it and put it one, datmares vanishing. I curled into a ball and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
